One Hell of a Story
by silverbull3t
Summary: What happened 7 years ago that sent Margaret on a path she never wanted to take? Will Sam and Dean help her, or will she help them? A story about a woman who never wanted the life of a hunter but would do anything to protect her family, she runs into Sam and Dean on a hunt and things start to change for everyone involved. rated T for violence and possible future events.


Hi, so this is my first story, I own none of the supernatural characters and Margaret is a figment of my imagination and not related to anyone real. Okay! Well this is a long chapter but I hope you like it!

* * *

Salt. I ran out of salt. It was an actual joke, right? You'd think after hunting for the past 7 years of my life I'd always remember to buy extra salt. Well, I guess it wasn't technically my fault considering I had to run out of that gas n sip before whatever the hell that creature was caught a glimpse of me. But there I was cornered by three vengeful spirits and I had no salt rocks to slingshot at them. I probably should have thought this through more but hey I'm all for an impulsive actions that could get me killed. Luckily I had sac of iron shavings in my pocket and flicking them on to these Caspers bought me enough time to hightail it out of there and to the historical society to burn a baseball glove, tube of lipstick, and a wedding ring. Surprisingly enough the lipstick actually belonged to a male spirit, it took a while to figure out what his problem was. Once I got to my car, an awkward 1987 Volvo 240 which engine shut down at the worst possible times but was built like a tank and was able to to drive away from nearly deadly crashes without a scratch, I booked it to far east side of the town and began to the process of what I like to call "inviting myself in".

"FBI! Put your hands where we can see them and drop the...homemade flame thrower?"

Tonight is just not working in my favor. I dropped my lighter duct taped to an aerosol bottle of axe and reluctantly turned around. As soon as I saw them I knew they were not feds. Mainly because they weren't wearing monkey suits but instead they had a ridiculous amount of layers on for the middle of a Kentucky summer. They also looked incredibly familiar, mainly the shorter more squirrely one the tall boy had more of a moose look about him. I gave them a quizzical look as they exchanged glances amongst themselves.

"Um what are you doing here..uh" the moose asked.

"Well, let's see, I'm trying to break into the city's archives to burn a baseball glove, tube of lipstick and a wedding ring, with my homemade flamethrower and then escape and leave no trace that I was here. Yeah that is pretty much why I'm here," I figured I've got nothing to lose and these guys didn't seem to professional and if they are real feds, well...I've escaped those before, I can do it again.

"Wait. Wha-" the moose began but was interrupted by the squirrel, who decided now was a wonderful time to pull a gun out on me. Defiantly not feds.

"Who are you and what do you know about those items?!" he was yelling and I don't like yelling or having a gun pointed at me. "NOW! You talk right now!" I smirked.

"Calm down squirrel. We all know why I want to burn those items and we all know you two aren't feds."

"Dean put the gun down." moose seems to be the good cop in this situation...or the emotionally stable one. Squirrel, "Dean" I guess, lowered the gun and then threw some weird liquid from a water bottle on my face.

"UGH! What is this?! It's definitely not holy water."

"Oh yeah that reminds me.." then I got a nice splash of what I'm assuming must have been holy water.

"Here," I pulled out my silver knife from my back pocket and cut the back of my hand over the scar of the previous time I've had to take the shifter test, "Not a shifter, either. Now will you explain to me what that gunk you drenched me with was?"

"Borax," moose enlightened me, "It's a cleaning fluid that makes leviathans skin burn."

"Levia-whats?" if it wasn't completely obvious when I first saw them I definitely knew now that I was in the presence of two fellow hunters.

"It's a really long story but basically-"squirrely started explaining and I stopped listening because I remembered why I was there in the first place. I turned around and went back to opening the vent. "What are you doing? Are you even listening to me?" he sounds as needy as he looks, I kind of feel bad for moose.

"I have a job to finish before another dumb teenager gets engaged to a ghost, forced to cross-dress or killed by a baseball to the skull." I spoke to the wall, I really didn't have time for all these questions.

"So you're a hunter too?"

"Ding-ding-ding! You got me, Moose." squirrely seemed to giggle at moose and that just didn't feel right "I wouldn't laugh to soon squirrely you don't seem like your the sharpest knife in the emotional stable knife rack either." Moose laughed at that one.

"Dean. My name is Dean. And this is Sam, my brother."

"But I like Squirrel and Moose so much better!" Sarcasm kept me going sometimes, other times it brought me down roads I almost never got out of. "My apologize, Sarcasm is just a defense mechanism I use according to the therapist I had for two weeks back when I was a normal person. The name is Margaret. Now if you'll excuse me uh, Dean and Sam, I like to fly solo." I just needed to complete my job here then I could have time to loop back to Hazlet in time to watch my brothers baseball game from a distance, with out him, or my mom knowing. I couldn't afford to have these weirdos slowing me down more than they already have.

"That's cute but you see you might want our help in about ten minutes." Dean's sass was starting to grow on me. I shot him a perplexed look. "Yeah, well you see you decided to break in the wrong place at the seriously worst time. We got a big pain in the ass demon we are about to meet with in 10 minutes in that building to discuss the leviathans. So you might want to run well you still can." he motioned away from the building giving the impression that he believed I couldn't handle the job. Nothing gets my engines going more than a challenge and even if it meant I would probably miss my brothers game.

"Good try, but I don't bail on jobs. And you sound like you've never seen a girl take on a demon before? Let me just tell you one thing what was it...Dean? Do not under estimate me." As I said this I got in his face to prove my point. Aggression is one of my bigger faults. I turned back to the vent I opened and shimmied in. I could hear them talking behind me. I could tell Dean was pissed and Sam was trying to reason with him, it was strange because I could hear a hint of fear in both of their voices.

I lowered myself from the vent and began searching the room for the glove, ring, and lipstick.

"Hello, love," Crowley. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, don't you have a baseball game to be at?" He smiled slyly standing right next to the items.

"You listen to me you filthy demon, stay away from my family, don't you have new deals to keep tabs on? I"m burning these items, leaving and if I ever see you again I will not hesitate to kill you in the worst way."

"Calm down, buttercup, first of all, you cannot kill me I'm the king of hell. Second off funny how you call them family when they don't even remember you any more." he laughed, that one hurt. I lunged at him when suddenly to large arms pulled me back. "Ah, Moose! Always coming to rescue me! How delightful." Crowley approached us from across the room, leaving an opening to the case with the items.

"Listen Crowley, tell us what you know about the Leviathans and we will give you your foot back." Dean shouted as he wiggled out of the vent. I was throughly confused and complementing how I was getting out of this guys grip. I had business to deal with and wasn't interested in sticking around for this discussion.

"Just what I wanted, my left foot, an old friend, and a chance to take down, Dick. What a night!" Sam and Dean exchanged glances and I took it as my opportunity. I drove my right heel into Sam's balls, broke free and reached for my gun. Crowley was to busy laughing at Sam's squealing to see me coming. I shot him once and sprinted to the case. As I was breaking the glass Crowley was laughing more. "Really, Margaret, I thought you were a smart one! you didn't honestly believe a little bullet wound hurt the king of hell?" I broke open the case, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I set the items on fire turned back to Crowley, Sam and Dean.

"I'm not stupid, I knew a bullet would do nothing but you see a devils trap carved on the bullet will keep you in place while I finished the job." He laughed again, obviously he hadn't tried to move yet. Sam and Dean Looked intrigued. "Go ahead, Crowley, try and come at me." He couldn't move an inch. "Yeah that's what I thought." I turned and headed back to the vent I came from. Sam and Dean were smiling at each other and Crowley was red as a beet.

"I don't think so missy..." He growled. Suddenly I was against wall and in pain. "Yeah, if i'm not moving neither are you sugar plum." I couldn't breath, I was panicking but I couldn't show weakness, not after I had challenged Dean. I pulled myself up even though my body was aching and my lungs were screaming. "Good to see you're a fighter, I like that. Now undo whatever you've done to me and I'll let you go." I shot a glare at Sam who looked concerned but was being stopped from helping me by Dean, who seem curious as to how I was going to handle this. I dragged myself across the room to Crowley and it was getting harder to move, I knew I was going to pass out soon but I was fighting it. I was face to face with the one thing I hate. He smirked at me and grabbed my throat as I stuck my fingers in his wound pulling out the bullet and dropping it to the ground. He released me and I collapsed, gasping and suddenly Sam was helping me up.

"No," I rasped, "I can help myself." I pulled myself up regaining my breath and composure.

"I love you spunk, darling, I hope to see you again soon, now I believe you have a baseball game to get to." Crowley spoke as he wandered over towards Dean, who was narrowing his eyes, studying me.

"Are you sure you don't want help," Sam questioned, he looked like a concerned puppy, "You lips are purple, how the hell did you do that?" I desperately wanted to collapse again and just go to sleep, I was exhausted and I wanted someone to take care of me for once. But not like this, not pity care.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I have places to be." I marched past Dean and Crowley, and pulled myself back up into the vent purely on adrenaline, "By assholes, thanks for slowing me down." I called out as I army crawled through the vent.

When I finally made it to the baseball field everyone was packing up, I had missed the last inning by 20 minutes I'm guessing. I scanned the crowd even though I knew it would just hurt, much worse than anything that bastard Crowley could do to me. I inhaled deeply when I saw them, my throat still burning from the evening's earlier events. My mom looked different, I couldn't tell what it was, her hair was longer, curly and blonde like mine, but it wasn't anything physically different. And Marcus, oh he had grown so much, from when I came to a baseball game last year. He actually looks like a 14 year-old. The were both laughing and for a spilt second their eyes landed on my car and then my eyes. It was like my heart was breaking all over again, our eyes met and passed, they kept smiling and moved on. I stayed, my eyes locked on the spot where it met theirs and for a split second I prayed they'd wave, they'd wave and call out to me and I'd run to them in a warm reunion.

"you're doing it for me, Love. I don't need to torture you, you take care of it for me, Love, why do you do this to yourself?" I turned to Crowley who was in my passenger seat. I rolled my eyes at him and scoffed. I will never explain myself to that demon. "Crafty trick you pulled back there, a devils trap on a bullet? Haven't seen that one since the men of letters died out." I decided it was time to go find a new case and plan out how I'll see my mother and Marcus again in a year, I turned on my car and pulled away from the baseball field I spent every spring and summer night at watching my baby brother practice, and hoped i'd leave the pain of the past behind but I knew it would linger. It always does.

"When are you going to leave me alone, Crowley? You've been bothering me for the past seven years and I'm over it, you got what you wanted that night...why do you keep coming back?" I turned him for an answer and he was already gone. "typical." I sighed and drove back to my temporary living quarters, a motel in a few towns over.

Research wasn't helping forget my feelings, neither was the bottle of whisky. I was tired, and exhausted, emotionally and physically, ready to give up for the night when I heard a car pull into the parking lot which was odd considering a paid the motel to close when I was there. I like my solitude. I peeked through the blinds and saw a black impala, nice car indeed, but it was empty. I checked for my shotgun and it was still tucked into the back of my pants. I threw on my jacket, and made sure I was set for a fight lord only knows what might be on the other side of that door. The knock came as expected, but what happened next surprised me.

"Margret? It's Sam and Dean, from earlier today?" I check the peephole and it certainly looked like them, weird. I opened the door.

"What do you want?" I sneered, I was tipsy and irritated from all the trouble they had caused today.

"Are you drunk?" Dean laughed, "Are you even 21, little girl?" He smirked and Sam shot him a look. I almost just shot him instead. But I didn't, I motioned to the bottle of Whiskey next to my laptop and waited for them to tell me some story about how they needed my help or wanted my devils trap bullets.

"Uh, well, um," Sam was awkwardly stuttering and I didn't have time for this.

"Spit it out, Sam, you both have caused me so much trouble today and I don't like having my time wasted." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot waiting for something. Dean was rolling his eye and Sam looked nervous.

"Well, we saw your car in the parking lot and figured we'd stop by and drop this off," he held out my necklace, I hadn't even noticed it was gone, "Crowley ripped it off when he as choking you and it looks like it might be of sentimental value to you." It was a gift from my mother, for my 16th birthday, and conveniently made of silver so it worked well.

"Thank you so much, It was a gift from my mom, thanks again." I was just about to excessively thank them again when my phone rang. "Hold on, I got to take this," I pulled my cell out of my back pocket, "Hello?"

"Hey, Margret, It's Bobby," He sounded troubled, more than usual.

"What's up?" I turned away from Sam and Dean, I didn't need them eavesdropping on my phone calls now too.

"I'm gonna need that favor from you soon, how far a drive do you think you are?"

"Eh probably about a day or so?" I had no clue how far I actually was but I can make it most places in a day or two, plus I need to account for the time I needed to sober up.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you then." I hung up and turned back to Sam and Dean who looked confused for the fourth time today, I was starting to wonder if they were slow in the brain. "What? Have you never seen a cell-phone before?"

"No, just curious as to where you're headed" Dean eyed me suspiciously, I really didn't understand what his problem is.

"An old friend, needs my help so I'll be heading out if you guys don't mind." I started to gather my things from around the room, signaling it was time for them to leave.

"You're too young to have an old friend." Dean proposed.

"First off, I'm not as young as I look, Second, Maybe my friend is actually an old person, hmm you ever think of that, squirrel?"

"Oh very funny, with you're clever nickname." Dean was getting antsy and I didn't know if Bobby wanted to them to know I knew him or if Bobby even knew them, I certainly enjoyed my privacy.

"Dean, don't be noisy, if she has somewhere to be, she doesn't have to tell us." Sam backed me up, thankfully. Dean sighed and headed out to his impala.

"Thanks, Sam. See ya in another life, brother." I thanked him using my favorite line from Lost. He waved and shut the door on his way out. But I had this strange feeling that I was going to run into them sooner than another life.

"What do you need, Bobby?" I asked concerned about why he had called me so urgently.

"Well I need you o help me with something. I need you to get the bones of a certain demon so that I can interrogate them." I was confused to why he was acting so strange about this.

"Okay...Sure?" I looked a him confused.

"Well the thing is, you're not gonna be to cheeky about who the demon is..."

"No."

"But you're the only one who has access to the bones!"

"No, not happening, Bobby!" I turned and started to walk out of the house but Bobby called me back.

"Marg! Wait!" he yelled, "Just hear why I need them okay?" I stopped and turned on my heel, I wasn't about to walk out on the one person who has helped me so much.

"Talk."

"Okay, well, you don't need to bring me all the bones, just enough to make it look like I have them all. And I promise I will only burn one bone to get my point across...He has information that I need. Information to get Crowley to give me information to handle a problem." I bit my lip, processing what Bobby said. This man had done so much for me without even questioning my motivation, how could I have turned him down when he obviously needed the help.

"Fine, I'm exhausted, I'll go leave to get them tomorrow and be back by the afternoon. The upstairs okay?" I started up the stairs but Bobby caught me again.

"Just so you know, the idjits are coming by tonight or tomorrow morning, so you might run into them here. Just letting you know because I know how much you appreciate privacy." Bobby was kind in that way, he knew I wanted no one to know I existed and wanted to work alone so he never recommended anyone to me, or me to anyone else. No one knew he helped me so much or even that I had a temporary room in his attic.

"Ah, the infamous 'idjits' , thanks for the warning but I'm slick enough to get past those two." I smiled at Bobby and headed up the stairs to get some well needed rest. I had heard about these "idjits" ever since I first met Bobby, apparently they're like his son's, however I haven't met them and I hoped I'd never would.

I had woken up early the next morning and snuck out the window, I had a passion for sneaking around. I was 15 minutes away from the bones when Bobby called me.

"Marg, listen the idjits are here you're gonna need to be sneaky about coming back. Just warning ya kid."

"Got it Bobby, thanks for having my back." I hung up and pulled into the train station. I pulled the key for my locker out of my pocket and headed to the long term storage lockers. I hadn't been here since I was 18, but I could not forget that locker. I opened it and was pulling out the dusty duffle bag when I felt someones breath on my neck.

"Maggie girl, I've missed you."

"Hello, Daddy." I turned to face my black eyed father.


End file.
